


Simple Fix

by magical_traveler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crooks and Draco are adjusting to sharing a flat, Crooks will get revenge, Crookshanks, Crookshanks is grumpy, Domestic Dramione, Draco is smug, F/M, Hermione Granger POV, Hermione is furious, It isn’t going well..., crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler/pseuds/magical_traveler
Summary: Draco and Crookshanks are still adjusting to living together. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	Simple Fix

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a bit of dialogue stuck in my head so I wrote it out in this ficlet! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

”Draco Malfoy what the actual fuck?” Hermione marched into the main room of their flat. Her body was fuming with rage.

Draco turned to look at her, confusion plastered on his face. “What Granger?”

How dare he act innocent about this. “I know it was you! Why did you do it?”

“Granger, I really have no idea what you’re going on about. Care to elaborate?”

She stalked out of the room. She came back and held her precious Crookshanks out, newly shaved, and glared at Draco. “Explain why the cat is suddenly hairless, Draco!”

The corner of his mouth twitched up. “Simple really, he wouldn’t quit leaving his hair on my shirts. So, I gave him a slight haircut.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [This art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIV0mImAGjC/?igshid=jsm5cen1xrlc) by Missmayakachan perfectly summarizes Draco and Crooks in this! 🤣
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 🤗💕
> 
> Find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/magicaltraveler3/) and [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/magicaltraveler3)


End file.
